Roger Christiansen
Name: Roger Christiansen Biography Roger S. Christiansen is a director with extensive experience in multi-camera and single camera sitcom productions. Roger's affable manner and knack for working and communicating with actors of all ages has garnered him the distinction of directing on many successful series (e.g. Friends and Hannah Montana) and afforded him the privilege of working with actors like Jeniffer Aniston, Miley Cyrus, Miranda Cosgrove, Brooke Shields, Christina Applegate, Courteney Cox, Eric Idle, Vicki Lawrence, Dolly Parton, Kiki Palmer, Larry David and Ray Romano. Roger S. Christiansen has established a stellar reputation as a leading Tween Comedy Director with his most recent credits being, Haunted Hathaways, Dog With A Blog, Instant Mom, Shake It Up, Austin & Ally, How To Rock. Other Tween cable show directing credits include iCarly, Imagination Movers, Drake and Josh, Zoey 101, True Jackson VP and Corey In The House .Roger's ability to attend to the demand for tight production/shooting schedules have provided him the opportunity to also direct network sit-com television episodes of Friends, Suddenly Susan, Girlfriends and For Your Love. With his creative vision for realizing the original ideas of producers and writers, Roger has also garnered an Emmy award for his contribution on Friends and an Outstanding Director nomination from BET for Girlfriends. Roger is a member of the Directors Guild of America. Between directing network television series for Disney, Nickelodeon, NBC, CW, Roger has shared his experience and knowledge by lecturing and teaching at film schools all over the world. His teaching credits include the DeTao Masters Academy (Shanghai), University of Southern California School of Cinematic Arts, Columbia University Film Division, Tokyo University of Technology, the School of Film and Television in Cuba and he was a Fulbright Scholar in Taiwan lecturing at the Taipei National University of the Arts. Roger is also on the Board of Trustees for the Tony Award winning, Eugene O'Neill Theater Center in Waterford CT. Roger has consulted for Malaysia and China to help establish premier Film and Television schools in these regions. Roger is a Master Director and Teacher in association with the DeTao Masters Academy in Shanghai. He is involved in developing, writing and producing television series in Beijing and Shanghai, China. He lectured at many of the most prestigious Universities in China including, Peking University, Tsinghua University in Beijing and Fudan University in Shanghai. The Shanghai Institute of Visual Arts is where he is based when in China. Recently, he was invited by Sangli TV Company to lecture and also the Taiwan Council of Cultural Affairs to guest lecture about his career in Film, Television and Theater. The conference was part of a year-long program sponsored by the Taiwan government to bring artists, who are prominent in their field, to share their real-world experience. Roger hopes to bring his vast experience in film and television to work with Chinese writers, directors, actors, producers and students and start to build a bridge between the two cultures and industries. Appearances Directed by Miscellaneous Crew Category:Technical Coordinators Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Directors